Lover's Return
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Will returns to Port Royal.


**And so you have come back to me  
And say the old loves growing yet  
You've tried through all these weary years  
You've tried too vainly to forget  
**  
Will sighed, placing a hand on the tombstone in front of him. Freshly  
turned earth shifted beneath his feet and he looked down, shaking his head  
as he toed at the dirt.  
  
He gently placed a faded, worn hat at the head of the grave, giving it a  
small kiss, rubbing his hand tenderly over the brim before straitening and  
wiping a tear from his face, gathering himself back together. He turned  
away from the grave, his chestnut hair fluttering in the breeze, the  
streaks of silver and white glistening in the sun.  
  
He walked slowly up the stairs to his room at the tavern, resting a hand on  
the worn wood of the door, taking a deep breath before opening it, giving  
Gibbs a soft, sad smile. "Thank you, Joshamee, for taking care of him."  
  
Gibbs nodded, standing, embracing the younger man. "I would do anything  
for you two, you know that."  
  
Will gave a soft smile. "As we would you."  
  
"Are you still going up tomorrow?"  
  
"I have to.I have to know."  
  
Gibbs nodded, clapping Will on the back. "I never could understand it  
mate, but it's your heart."  
  
Will just smiled that same sad smile.  
  
**Oh no I cannot take your hand  
God never gives us back our youth  
The loving heart you slighted then  
Was yours my friend in perfect truth**  
  
The large house, well, mansion really, stood on a hill, overlooking the  
whole of Port Royal. The large lawns and gardens stretched out for acres,  
impressing visitors with it's grander and their owners wealth. Will stared  
at the rows upon rows of beautiful, dark, bloodied roses. He bent over,  
plucking a small bloom, inhaling deeply of the fragrance that was so  
connected to their mistress before tucking it into his belt as he continued  
up the pebbled path.  
  
The door opened before he even reached the front steps. The butler stood  
there, blinking at him, his nose wrinkled in disgust as he took in Will's  
well made, but obviously hand mended clothes, his un-trimmed beard, and his  
tattoo peaking out from his slightly gaping shirt. "Can I help you in  
someway sir?"  
  
"Is Ms. Swan in?"  
  
"Ms. Swan?"  
  
"Pardon me, Mrs. Norrington?"  
  
"The lady of the house is quite busy today."  
  
"I'm sure she'll take a moment of time to see me. Tell her Will Turner  
calls upon her."  
  
The man looked as if he were about to say something else to dissuade Will,  
but apparently changed his mind as he turned and left, leaving Will at the  
doorstep, stairing at the ornate door.  
  
He returned a moment later, saying nothing, just standing aside to allow  
Will's entrance. Will stepped into slowly, glancing around him, taking in  
the changes since his last visit.  
  
"Mrs. Norrington is in the ladies drawing room," The butler said, escorting  
will to the mentioned room, still wary of him.  
  
Elizabeth Norrington sat in a chair by a window that overlooked the sea,  
her expression wistful and longing. Her once blonde hair, now a waterfall  
of silver, cascaded down her back in loose curls, hiding the back of her  
gold dressing gown from view. She sighed deeply and turned, a smile  
crossing her face as her eyes rested on Will.  
  
She gripped her cane tightly, waving away her servants as they tried to  
help. She stood, leaning heavily on her cane, body trembling. "William,  
back at long last. What stories of adventure do you have for me this  
trip?"  
  
"None, Beth. What I have to discuss is a far more important mater.  
  
  
**Come close and let me see your face  
Your raven hair is tinged with snow  
Oh yes it is the same dear face  
I loved so many years ago**  
  
"So, someone finally got the better of old Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Will shook his head, smiling softly, stabbing a piece of chicken with his  
fork, raising it up to examine it. "Not someone, Beth. Something. Age  
has a way of catching up with all of us. And Jack being Jack, well, his  
liver just wasn't what it used to be."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at this, popping a grape into her mouth. "So this leaves  
you as the new captain of the Black Pearl does it not?"  
  
Will shook his head again. "That post lies with Joshamee, or rather Gibbs  
as you know him."  
  
Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "Is old Gibbs still alive? Dear me, he was  
ancient when I first met him and I was but a lass of ten at the time."  
  
Will laughed. "Gibbs is still hanging on, with every rattling breath he  
takes. Ana thinks we'll give him another year then toss him overboard."  
  
Elizabeth laughed softly before placing her napkin on her plate, ringing  
for the maid. "Now, William, what has brought you here, all the way to  
Port Royal when you could be off, doing whatever is pirates do in this day  
and age."  
  
Will took a long drink of his wine before giving her a soft smile. "I  
always promised I'd return to you, Beth."  
  
"You promised me that forty years ago,"  
  
  
**Oh no I cannot take your hand  
God never gives us back our youth  
The loving heart you slighted then  
Was yours my friend in perfect truth**  
  
***Past***  
  
Will sat on the dock, his stocking feet in the water, watching as the waves  
lapped over them, cooling them, sinking into his flesh and soul, calling  
him back into their embrace. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up,  
sighing softly as Elizabeth sat down next to him.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, long enough for Elizabeth to pull  
off her slippers and let her own feet sink into the water, feeling the  
coolness of the water wash over her. "It's not too late you know,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To go after him. There's a ship waiting for you.and Norrington is quite  
willing to pretend he doesn't know who you are."  
  
"I'm sure he is."  
  
"William.there's no place for you here anymore."  
  
"You're here."  
  
"And I always will be, but this isn't your home. This isn't where you  
belong."  
  
"How can you say that, I love you, I love Port Royal."  
  
"And we love you, but there is a man out there.if you could really call him  
that, who has more to offer then we ever could. He loves you too, you  
know."  
  
"How can you do this? Ask this of me."  
  
"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. And I'm very good at doing the  
right thing, even if it destroys me."  
  
"Beth."  
  
"No, William, it's time for you to leave. " She leaned over and kissed him  
deeply. "Remember, that I love you." She said softly.  
  
"I love you too, Beth." He said softly, blinking up at her, watching as she  
turned to walk away. "I'll return to you, I swear it."  
  
Elizabeth said nothing, just wiping the tears from her cheeks as she left  
Will behind.  
  
**Farewell I think I love yet  
As friend to friend God bless you dear  
And guide you through these weary years  
To where the skies are always clear**  
  
***Present***  
  
Elizabeth stared out at the gardens, one hand clutching the railing, her  
other gripping her cane. "It's been too long William, far too long."  
  
"Beth."  
  
"No. Our time is past. We've lived our lives and enjoyed our loves. But  
ours was meant for ages ago, not now." She turned to look at him, touching  
his cheek gently with a shaking hand. "Go back to the sea, William. Your  
heart belongs there, not here with me, trapped in a crumbling old mansion.  
I love you William, but I can't love you like I used to. I don't have the  
energy for it." She said, giving him a weak smile.  
  
Will played his hand on hers, bending in to kiss her softly. "I love you,  
Beth. I wish that we could go back.that I could have stayed."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "You were at your happiest when you were out  
there, with him. I've made my peace with that. You need to make yours."  
  
"But I left you with him."  
  
"We were happy, not as happy as we could have been but he gave me three  
beautiful daughters and a handsome son. He gave me what you couldn't."  
  
"And what was that."  
  
"All of his heart." She kissed Will's nose. "Now go on, before the tide  
sets and you're stuck on our shores another night. I'll watch over him,  
until you can be with him again."  
  
Will stared into her eyes for a long moment before kissing her hand.  
"Until we're together again."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Until then." She said before turning away again. She  
heard him walk away and watched as he left the house, knowing that this  
would be their last meeting. "Remember, I love you." She whispered.  
  
**Oh no I cannot take your hand  
God never gives us back our youth  
The loving heart you slighted then  
Was yours my friend in perfect truth**


End file.
